


Dysphoria Blues

by MLMDarkFiction



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gender Dysphoria, M/M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Transman Reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 18:51:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18762325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLMDarkFiction/pseuds/MLMDarkFiction
Summary: "Can I request The Trapper (DBD) with a trans male s/o who is much shorter than him and loves to be dominanted by The Trapper. Like the s/o is having really bad dysphoria so Evan doms the s/o and calls them "Baby boy, Handsome, Little Man"."





	Dysphoria Blues

You’re running through the MacMilan Estate, or at least, the Entity’s twisted version of it, adrenaline and wind running through you. Evan was right. This did wonders to distract you from the thoughts and dysphoria plaguing your mind.

 

It’s too late by the time you notice it, the heel of your boot tangled in some underbrush sending you flying suddenly. 

 

But thankfully, like always, Evan is there to catch your fall. 

 

Red rushes to your face as you hear him chuckling, the sound of it rumbling through his chest and sending vibrations through your own.

 

“Careful little man.”

 

His teasing results in you sticking your tongue out at him, but he seems completely unphased. You think for a moment he’s going to set you back on your feet, but instead he lifts you with ease.

  
It sends another wave of embarrassment through you. 

 

There’s no denying that Evan is bigger than you. The man almost reaches seven feet, and you just...can’t compare. 

 

In a way it’s comforting though, it’s not as if any of the other male survivors can compare to that, hell some of the other killers aren’t even on the same level as him!

 

“...Do you feel better?”    
He’s hesitant to speak, and you know why. It’s not as if he can protect you from your own mind, your dysphoria is something he cannot simply scare away or kill when it becomes too overwhelming.

 

Evan wants to help, but is far too terrified of coddling you, or somehow making the feelings w o r  s e. 

 

“A little.” 

 

You snuggle into his chest, and you feel some of the tension in his shoulders drop. 

**Author's Note:**

> mlmdarkfiction.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
